gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Woodboy
Hi, welcome to Gintama! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Gallery sakata-gintoki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- my talk page -- Gin-san (Talk) 12:57, April 8, 2012 Hey hahaha thanks man,btw if u want to create new colorschemes for specifics groups of characters feel free, in here http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Color_Schemes and has for the new Character template if you could help me destribute it i would apreciate just use this on the page Character Box |name= |colorscheme= |image= |jname= |epithet= |rname= |ename= |status= |first= |birthday= |affiliation= |species= |occupation= |jva= |strong points= btw when you leave a message dont forget to sign up so i know who it was k hahaUser:X-RAPTOR 16:27, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Go here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color to choose the colors,and then go here to do the colorschemes http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Color_Schemes hope i was of help,if you need anything more let me know. User:X-RAPTOR 09:09, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Wood could i ask you for help with this Gintama Manga Volumes if you dont mind thats it,since im trying to make it more organized then the Merchandise/Manga one. User:X-RAPTOR 15:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Im just trying to make it look better then the Merchandise/Manga one so i made a new page about the volumes containig the chapters in each volume and some other important info which is this one Gintama Manga Volumes, and i asked you if you could help if you need anything just ask me too, i have been kinda busy today so i didnt edit much sorry about that. User:X-RAPTOR 15:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I would do that wood but i would have to rename all the pics and only a admin can do that and the ones that i uploaded are better quality too,btw do you agree that we should redirect this Merchandise/Manga to the one we are editing now ??,and thanks a lot btw User:X-RAPTOR 19:03, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey man sorry i couldnt be here yesterday to help editing since i was kinda busy. User:X-RAPTOR 12:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey man sorry i left you hanging here for a bit but i surely will be back to editing next week or so,until then man. User:X-RAPTOR 22:55, May 12, 2012 (UTC) New Feature Dude have u noticed that this new wikia feature fucks up all the redirects this is really messed up...idk man this can be a obstacle on what we were doing with the japanese/romanized named pages redirects to only the romanized ones,we need to work something out soo if u know anything let me know. User:X-RAPTOR 21:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey man i found how u do it u need to be a amdin thou to disable the feature maybe we should ask gin-san for adminship so we wont have these problems again and since he is the only admin here its kinda hard to communicate with him so this things wont happen,give me feedback on this and let me know what we should do. User:X-RAPTOR 21:21, May 22, 2012 (UTC)